


Love is Grim (A Black Butler fanfiction)

by JinxTheMisfortunate



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Romance, Shinigami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxTheMisfortunate/pseuds/JinxTheMisfortunate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(PAIRING: Grell Sutcliff x OC) Alexis Townsend. She is a reaper in the DMD. She and Grell Sutcliff are friends. She has a huge crush on him, but he has a crush on Sebastian Michaels. What will happen when Alexis comes clean with her feelings, will Grell accept her love, or just continue his old ways? (Warning: Coarse language and romance if you don't like any of those things, then leave now!) This story is originally from Quotev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Grim (A Black Butler fanfiction)

Alexis and her friend, a reaper, Jack Cyprus, watch as Grell bugs Sebastian Michaels, Ciel Phantomhive's butler. Alexis let out a short sigh and Jack smirks.  
"Someones jealous!" He said. Alexis blushes.  
"I don't know what your talking about..." She said, looking down.  
"Aw, come on Lexis everyone but Grell knows you have a crush on him." He said. Alex's face got redder.  
"And I plan on keeping it that way." She said. Then the red headed reaper himself came and sat beside Alexis. He signed and puffs his cheeks out in a pout.  
"What's the matter Grell?" Alexis asked. He turned to her.  
"Oh Lexi!" He exclaimed and flung himself into her arms, causing her to blush heavily. She held him.  
"Tell me what happened..." She said and strokes his red hair softly.  
"Well I was going to give my Bassy a hug and maybe a kiss....but he rudely ignored me and then some jerk hit me in the face with a door!" He said, his arms wrapped around the blonde haired girl. Alexis sighs softly.  
"Oh that sounds horrible." She said and hugs him. Grell nods while, Jack watches, shaking his head. He knows how much Alexis resents Grell's crush on Sebastian. He was the one who listened to her rants about Sebastian and why does Grell love him so much. He had half the mind to go knock some sense into that red headed buffoon, but he ruled against it.  
"Hey Grell..." Jack said. The reaper stops hugging the girl and looks over at Jack.  
"Yes Jackie?" He said.  
"Lexis has been talking a lot about you lately!" He said. Grell blinks.  
"She has?" He said confused. Alexis blushes.  
"Er, uh....." She said and her face was red. She then stood with her back turned. "Now if you gentleman will excuse me, I must be on my way." She then started walking leaving Jack and Grell alone.  
"I wonder what brought that on..." Grell said thoughtful while watching her walk away. Jack was giving Grell the hairy eyeball  
How can someone like that love someone like that?


End file.
